themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief Medic Pururu (Sgt Frog Abridged)
Chief Medic Pururu is a minor character in Sgt Frog Abridged. She is sent to Earth to give the Keroro Platoon a checkup in Episode 11. Like her male peers, Pururu is of dubious awareness, morality, and competence. She speaks with a Brooklyn accent. Bio Pururu serves as doctor and therapist for the Keron Army. She visits the Keroro platoon to give them a checkup, though her results range from perfectly accurate (Keroro is fine; he's just an oversexed asshole), to silly (one of Giroro's toes is slightly redder than the others, Tamama is allergic to shoes), to impossible (Dororo has every disease in his body, or as she puts it: "You have everything"). Dororo's situation utterly baffles her, and she spends part of the episode examining him further, trying to find an explanation for his seeming immortality. Not much is known yet about her or her life, though as a child she hinted that her mother had drinking problems. It should be noted her child self was possibly airheaded. As an adult, however, she is very commanding and take-charge, giving several orders to the platoon as she tries to keep them busy. She does however have a playful side, joking about being an Avon lady when she is first introduced as an adult; she also later openly flirts with Keroro and possibly has sex with him when the episode is over. She apparently harvests organs and sells them on the black market. It is also revealed in the Post-Credits of Episode 11 that Pururu was working as a double agent under the command of an unknown Lieutenant, working to find the weaknesses of the platoon; this lieutenant later turns out to be Garuru. Pururu disappears after Episode 12, making one last appearance in the Episode 18 credits to say that she has been pickpocketing Earth's frozen inhabitants and shoplifting. Dororo and Giroro confirm on Ask GiroDoro that she also took over someone's house. Pururu returned suddenly in Episode 25 using a new human disguise. It is learned that Shurara was in love with her in their childhood, and Pururu is hinted as to be the one who gave him the helmet that houses his powers. At the end of the episode, Pururu takes Shurara back with her to Keron. Notable Quotes "Avon calling! ... I'm kidding; that's my little joke. How you guys doing?" - Episode 11 "Did you know they're selling cow kidneys at the bookshop? I had that exact idea five years ago. Yeah, they were frog kidneys but give 'em a few years, they'll smell the same." - Episode 25 "Four out of five doctors say smoking is bad for you. The fifth doctor can't speak because he has throat cancer." - Episode25 Trivia *Like with Dororo's slight British accent, Pururu's pronounced Brooklyn accent was implemented as a means of differentiating her from Lilly's other voices. Lilly's Brooklyn accent is notably natural; she does not use it often, but in the cases she does or it slips out, it can take her hours to snap out of it. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged characters